


Power Takes Over, Now You Are Invincible

by thinkpink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Violence, Partner sharing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: Omega scent was stronger than Alpha Command? Lance is ready to put this to the test. Keith gets in touch with his inner scientist.





	Power Takes Over, Now You Are Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Possessive nouns? Apostrophes? Did I miss that day in school? I dunno.  
> Unedited as always. 
> 
> I have never wrestled anyone, I tried my hardest at making it sound right. Don’t judge me T.T
> 
> This doesn't necessarily take place in the same universe as Feel Like I'm Drowning, but it definitely takes place in my own weird, made up ABO world. You don't need to read that first to follow along, however. (Could totally be read as distant future follow up to that fic tho, I was kind of writing it that way.)
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from the song Invincible by Big Wild - it's amazing, give it a listen.

They had been sparring for hours and Lance was sooo over it. 

Keith had come back that morning from a, presumably, unsuccessful mission with the Blade of Marmora. Lance was guessing, because Keith hadn’t said anything besides a rough growl when Lance asked, “Everything okay?”

Everything was clearly not okay.

But Lance was a self-preservationist at his core, so he didn’t press the subject. Instead he just let himself get thrown around the training room by his, totally okay, not angry in the least boyfriend. 

Lance deserved a medal. 

Or like, a really enthusiastic blow job. _At least._

“You’re not even trying Lance, fucking pay attention before I accidentally hurt you.” 

Lance thought he was doing a pretty amazing job of not getting himself stabbed as he evaded Keith’s huge ass sword, but whatever.

“I don’t normally fight with a sword, Keith,” Lance panted, pulling his arms up to block a blow. “If I wasn’t paying attention, I’d be dead already.”

Keith must have sensed Lance’s irritation because he paused in his attack. Lance, who had been expecting more, over calculated his force and promptly tipped over, his Bayard sliding away and deactivating. He lay on his back panting.

“You’re right,” Keith said, bending down to pick Lance up and steady him on his shaky legs. “You’re terrible with a sword.”

“Uhm, fuck yo-“ Lance started, but Keith cut in.

“You’re much better hand to hand.” He then tossed his Blade, the huge sword shifting into a much smaller but still quite deadly knife, sliding to rest next to Lance’s Bayard.

In the same breath, his leg shot out behind Lance’s knees, toppling them both to the floor.

Lance recovered quickly, throwing his weight into Keith, rolling them across the mat. He fought the urge to bring his hands up to Keith’s throat and just choke the shit out of him. He was so _done with this!_

A thought came to him, suddenly. 

Keith was an Alpha, and therefore physically stronger than Lance no matter how much time the Omega spent in the gym – and it was a lot, okay!

But it was universally understood that when backed into a corner, Omega’s could and often did, fight back. 

Just not quite in the same way.

“There’s power in submission,” his mother’s words came back to him.

In his thoughts, Lance had lost his upper hand, and was currently being held against the mat by Keith’s heavy body, his arms pushing against Keith’s chest uselessly. 

_Alright Lance,_ he pepped talked himself. _Now’s the time, shoot your shot._

Lance let his body go loose, and for probably the first time in his life, put effort into producing seductive, arousing Omega scent. 

He honestly didn’t know how he did it. It was like the minute his brain decided to try, his body picked up the job from there. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected but Keith continued to put up a fight, trying to use Lance’s sudden relaxation to flip him over and pin him to the ground. 

Lance fought this, bucking up against his attacker, knocking Keith onto his back and rolling over on top of him. All the while producing thick, sweet, let’s get it on scent.

Keith’s eyes narrowed up at Lance then, and he tried to find the momentum needed to push the Omega off.

Lance growled. 

That was the only word for it.

A primal, Alpha-y noise that Lance was positive he’d never made before in his life tore from his throat as he put everything he had into holding Keith down. 

Keith’s eyes widened at the sound, and it became clear to Lance then that Keith hadn’t been putting his full strength into this fight.

He flipped Lance soundly, a rough hand clasping his delicate wrists together and a forearm to his throat. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” His voice was low and dangerous. Lance should have taken it for what it was - a warning - but after hours of fighting with Keith, his blood was up. 

His scent had taken on a different flavor. It was less _fuck me_ and more _I’m gonna fuck you up._ Lance hardly recognized himself in that moment, when he surged forward, growling the whole time. 

Keith had never been more surprised than when Lance’s feet came up together to kick him straight in the solar plexus. He flew back, skidding away from the feral Omega, gasping in an attempt to bring air back into his lungs.

_Holy shit._

He found himself in an odd position. 

Continue this fight, possibly hurt Lance, more than likely irreparably damage his relationship, but come out as the top dog. The Alpha. 

Prostrate himself to Lance - appeal to his obvious aggressive side with a show of submission, calm the Omega down and make things okay, but walk away feeling like a bitch. 

Or.

A little bit of both, but with something else thrown in. Something he’d been thinking about for a while…

He stood up, and Lance did the same, obviously not wanting to be in a position of weakness. He was still panting, his scent all over the place, enough to make Keith sea sick attempting to figure it out. 

Keith walked towards Lance, his palms held up to placate the irritated Omega. 

“Whoa, baby,” he spoke, like he was trying to calm a spooked horse. “Relax, relax.”

Lance was literally incapable of relaxing. His muscles were tense, and teeth still bared, his fight or flight instincts urging him to make a choice. 

But he recognized Keith’s posture for what it was – as close to an apology as he was going to get.

He felt the adrenaline leave his body slowly, and his exhaustion came rushing back. Keith slipped his arms around Lance, pulling him down to sit on the mat. 

“What was that?” Keith asked, pulling Lance’s face into his neck, trying to sooth his partner with calming Alpha pheromones. Lance tensed again.

“That was me being tired of your shit, Keith!” He tried to pull away, but Keith held him tighter.

“No, no,” Keith started. “Before… when you started smelling like a teenage wet dream.” 

“Oh.” Lance blushed, and Keith let him pull back finally. “It was just something I was trying. Clearly it didn’t work.” He rolled his eyes.

“But what was it?” Keith grabbed Lance’s hands, forcing the Omega to look at him. “What were you trying?”

Lance sighed, realizing he was going to be forced to talk about this.

“My mom always said that Omega scent is stronger than Alpha Command. Like, if I really put effort into it. But I never have before, so I wanted to test it out.”

He squinted his eyes at Keith. “Either my mom’s scent is just way more potent than mine or you are ridiculously good at staying in control, cause obviously nothing happened.”

“Oh, something happened,” Keith said. “The blood rushed to my dick so fast I thought I was gonna faint.”

Lance perked up at that, “Yeah?” 

Keith moved closer to Lance, caging him in with his arms, bringing their faces closer together. “Yeah,” he kissed the Omega. “Your scent is intoxicating.” 

If Lance was closer to his heat he probably would have purred, but instead he just smiled and kissed back, bringing his hands up to curl into Keith’s hair. 

“If I wasn’t so used to you, it probably would have worked.” Keith went on, moving to sit back again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” It was true he’d never gone into great detail with his mom regarding this whole thing. But it’d seemed pretty straight forward. If an Alpha attacked you, flood them with pheromones until their knees weakened, then either kick their ass or get the fuck out of there. Maybe there was more to it?

“I share a bed with you Lance, I’m pretty much saturated with your scent.” This was true. Sometimes Lance could barely smell Keith with how strongly he smelled of Omega. It was almost like their scents had combined into something entirely new, and now they both smelled the same. 

It was super hot. 

“But I do think,” Keith went on, “that if you used that against someone who wasn’t constantly inundated with your _fuck me_ scent, it would definitely work.”

Lance had a desperate wish to test this hypothesis. He’d never considered himself a scientist in the least, but when it came to sex, he might as well have been wearing a lab coat and goggles. Lance wanted to try everything. At least twice. 

This wasn’t sex… but it was close.

Keith seemed to be on the same page, and he moved to push Lance back, hovering over him. He straddled the Blue Paladin, pressing his straining erection into Lance. 

Lance tried to spread his legs, but he was trapped under Keith’s strong thighs, so he settled for reaching up to grab Keith’s neck, pulling him down to make out. 

It was just starting to get good, Lance was about to suggest they leave the training room and head back to the bedroom, or better yet – the shower, when Keith pulled away. 

He pressed his hand against Lance’s chest and with the full weight of Alpha Command in his voice said, “Stay here.”

Then he bounced out of the room, leaving Lance a trembling, horny puddle on the floor. 

That asshole. 

Lance had just moved into a more comfortable reclining position - _surely Keith hadn’t meant for him to stay splayed out on the floor like that_ \- when the Alpha returned. 

Shiro was with him.

Lance felt his stomach drop, and butterflies take up its place. 

Keith didn’t… he couldn’t… 

But Lance remembered a story Keith had told him once, when they we’re lying in bed, fucked out and cuddling naked. 

He told him that he and Shiro had fooled around a few times. 

Lance’s brain had gone offline at the thought, but it came back on in time to ask, “sooo who fucked who?” 

“We didn’t fuck each other, perv.” Keith laughed pushing Lance away. This only made Lance more excited, moving to straddle his boyfriend. He wasn’t surprised by what he’d heard, Alphas were horny as fuck, even more so than Omegas. And with Omegas being so uncommon, it wasn’t unusual for Alphas to pair up. 

There were even submissive Alphas. 

Keith and Shiro were not those type of Alphas.

“So, what’d you do? Mouths, hands, fingers?” His eyebrows jumped, “I need details man!”

“Ugh,” Keith pretended to be put off by Lance’s questions, but his smirk gave him away. “Hands, I guess. Mostly.” 

He paused, then said, “There was one time where we were both naked, grinding in each other’s laps... kind of humping each other until we both came.” 

Lance squealed, lost in the thought of _Shiro and Keith, together,_ and Keith took that as his chance to distract Lance and end the conversation.

Lance had never forgotten though. And the idea had featured heavily in his fantasies, on those lonely nights where Keith was away with the Blades.

“Sup, Shiro,” Lance said meekly, from his position on the floor. 

“Hey Lance,” Shiro beamed, his soft, affable smile letting Lance know Shiro had no idea why he was here. 

“Shiro, I need you to spar with Lance.” Keith said, walking up behind them. “He has a new technique that I think is really promising, but I need to see it from the outside to help him perfect it.” 

Lance glared at Keith, but Shiro just nodded. “I can do that,” he said. His eyes never left Lance.

Maybe Shiro was a little more aware of the situation then he’d originally thought. 

He bent down to give Lance a hand, pulling the Omega up to stand. They naturally moved into a fighting position, dropping down a little, loosening their knees.

 _This is no different than any other time you’ve wrestled with Shiro,_ Lance tried to tell himself. But the weight of Keith’s eyes from the sideline burned through him, making his body flush. 

Keith gave the go ahead and Shiro moved. 

Lance was on his back before he could blink.

“Again,” Keith barked. “This time, actually try, Lance?” 

Lance bristled at the tone. He had tried. Shiro was fucking good. And Lance was already kind of nervous, his mind all over the place.

“Relax, Lance,” Shiro said, his voice carrying a hint of Command. Not much - Lance could have easily ignored it, but instead he let himself use it. Relaxing his body, finding his center. 

The next time Shiro moved, Lance was ready.

He spun lightly, moving out of Shiro’s path, sliding up behind the Alpha and using his weight to drop them both to the floor. 

They rolled, Lance using all of his not inconsiderable strength to push the Black Paladin off of him, holding his own until suddenly he wasn’t and Shiro was pinning him to the ground. 

Lance looked up at him, breathless, and Shiro released the hold on his wrists, moving to stand up.

“That was better,” Keith said. “But you’re still not giving it your all, Lance.” 

Lance knew exactly what he meant, but he still wasn’t sure he was capable of it. It was one thing to turn his scent against Keith, they were constantly assaulted with each other’s pheromones. But Shiro? He was different. Lance respected him.

He respected Keith too, obviously, but it was still different. 

“Keep going,” Keith dropped down in a crouch next to the mat and Shiro smiled that mysterious smile of his, once again helping Lance up. 

They kept at it, Lance trying his hardest to best Shiro without using his scent. Keith called out suggestions from the sidelines, instructing Lance on how to fight Shiro. They were actually helpful, and Lance filed them away to use in the future. Keith was a surprisingly good teacher.

But still, Shiro continued to win.

After pinning Lance three more times, each time Keith getting more and more frustrated with Lance, Shiro finally threw his opinion in.

“He’s exhausted, Keith.” Shiro was looking a little winded himself, Lance noted with pride. “You guys have been going at this all morning. This was never a fair fight to begin with.”

The suggestion that Shiro thought he and Lance could ever have a fair fight bolstered Lance, giving him a spark of hope. 

“Lance is still holding back,” Keith huffed with frustration. 

Shiro rolled his eyes and moved to the side of the room where they kept water. In his absence, Keith walked over to Lance, pulling the Omega up and invading his personal space. 

“Lance, baby,” he kept his voice low, so that Shiro wouldn’t hear them. “Do what you did earlier, I know it’ll work.”

Lance pulled away but matched his whisper, “I’m not gonna scent roofie Shiro!”

Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance continued, “You’re fucking crazy if you think Shiro would be okay with this if he knew what you were up to.”

He couldn’t stop the smallest trace of embarrassment in his voice, “Shiro doesn’t want me, Keith.” 

“That’s a fucking lie, and you know it, Lance.” He reached out to pull the Blue Paladin closer. 

Shiro, for his part, seemed to sense the argument, and stayed near the water dispenser trying not to listen.

“Sweetheart,” Keith started. “Shiro wants you so fucking bad, I can smell it on him.”

Lances eyes widened at that. Really?

“I’ve known him for a long time, I know what he’s thinking.” Keith continued. “And I know you think he’s hot.“

Lance tried to deny this, but Keith cut him off.

“Stop with your lying, Lance, it’s okay.” Lance blushed and looked over at Shiro who wasn’t even pretending not to watch them argue. 

“You’re gonna wrestle with Shiro again, and you’re gonna ramp up that delicious, sexy as hell Omega scent.” He kissed Lance. “And I’m gonna watch.”

Keith’s pupils were dilated, Lance could tell he was turned on just by the thought. 

_Keith, you beautiful, twisted pervert._

They pulled apart, both of them panting with lust, turning to look at Shiro.

A lesser man would have shrank back at the sight, but Shiro merely squared his shoulder, set his water down and walked over.

“You ready for one more round, Lance?” He asked, a calculating look in his eyes. Lance tried not to read into it as he nodded. 

They moved back into position, Lance feeling more confident than before, Keith’s words still ringing in his head - _Shiro wants you so fucking bad._

Lance was ready.

At Keith’s shout they lunged at each other, Shiro quickly getting the upper hand, flipping Lance over his shoulder, the Omega’s back hitting the mat. 

Shiro moved to pin him, but instead of admitting defeat, Lance grabbed his arm, moving to his knees with Shiro curved over his back. 

He was still hesitant to use his scent, he hated the idea that Keith was wrong and Shiro really didn’t see him in that way. He was just about to give up, let Shiro pin him and call this whole thing off when he felt it. 

Shiro was hard.

Lance didn’t even have to think about it this time. The sparring had his fight or flight instincts already at the forefront and being on his knees with Shiro behind him was all his body needed to start pumping out sweet, syrupy pheromones. 

He probably didn’t need to put effort into it, but he did anyway, putting real actual force behind his scent. 

This all occurred within seconds and the result was almost immediate.

Shiro’s entire body went lax, his weight pressed fully against the Omega, his grip on Lance’s arms loosening. 

Lance moved quickly, flipping the larger man over onto his back, moving up into a defensive position, his arm against Shiro’s neck.

It really wasn’t necessary. Shiro wasn’t fighting back. 

It didn’t look like he’d be able to pull out of this anytime soon, to be honest. His eyes were dilated and the lids at half-mast. His arms had fallen back, splayed above his head, in the same position Lance used to show submission to Keith. 

That was a weird thought, and enough to shatter the moment. Lance cut his scent off and moved to jump up then, but Shiro’s hands came up suddenly to grasp his hips, pulling the Omega’s ass down against his massive erection.

Lance couldn’t help the way he ground down against it, drawing out a dark, meaningful moan from Shiro. 

Keith growled from the sideline and both men’s faces snapped right to look at him. 

Shiro immediately moved to push Lance off but Keith’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t.” They both froze. 

“How did it feel?” He asked Shiro, crouching down in his spot, still a few meters away. 

“Like being drugged,” Shiro panted, slowly regaining his senses. 

Keith hummed. “Do it again, Lance.” 

“But he’s alrea-“ Lance started, but Keith held up his hand. 

“Be a good boy for me, baby.” Pet names, that was so low. “Show Shiro how good you smell.”

Lance scowled, but at that moment Shiro squeezed his hips and the Omega was reminded of his position. 

Shiro’s lap. 

His round Omega ass pressed against Shiro’s hard, Alpha cock. 

_Fuck._

Once Lance looked at Shiro, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. It took almost no effort to turn his scent back up again. He was getting good at this. 

Shiro clearly thought so, if the way he bucked up underneath him meant anything. Lance leaned forward, placing his hands on Shiro’s stomach, sliding them up his chest, testing Shiro’s strength. 

Any threat Shiro might have been before was gone, his power neutralized under Lance’s heady scent. He couldn’t have fought back if he’d tried. 

Lance on the other hand felt stronger than ever. His adrenaline was still thrumming, he could have been out of there in a flash, or even successfully attacked Shiro if he wanted to. 

So, this is what his mom had meant. His scent held power. 

He leaned forward, pressing his face against Shiro’s neck. The Black Paladin didn’t bare his throat, exactly, but he did move over slightly to give Lance room to scent him. 

Shiro smelled good. He always smelled good, really, but right then he smelled the best. If strength and leadership had a smell, that was it. Different from Keith, who smelled kind of dark and dangerous.

Keith smelled like a criminal and Shiro smelled like a cop.

Lance was torn from his thoughts when that familiar threatening, sinful scent reached his senses. Keith had moved closer, sitting only a few feet away.

“Can you move at all, Shiro?” He asked, like a fucking scientific observer. 

Lance glanced up, irritated, until he noticed how Keith looked. Flushed, his chest heaving, his eyes dark and hooded. Lance knew that look. Keith was out-of-his-mind turned on.

Shiro was struggling to form words, and when he spoke, his speech was slurred. “Kind of,” he grunted, proving that fact by pushing up his hips into Lance. His hard on had not waned at all. “It’s fucking difficult though.” 

Lance raised his eyebrows. Shiro rarely cursed. It was sexy as all get out. 

“Can you let up your scent, just a little, Lance?” Keith asked. “Not all the way.”

Lance could, his control of this new ability getting stronger the more he did it. Shiro tensed a little, gaining more control of his body. He slowly slid his hands up from Lance’s hips, moving them to the small of his back, then sliding them up around, holding Lance’s chest with one while the other moved up to caress his neck and tangle in his short, fluffy hair. 

“Jesus, Lance,” he moaned softly. Keith growled slightly, but it was low and non-threatening. 

Lance was entranced, the adrenaline leaving his body, making his muscles more pliant. He ground his ass against Shiro’s cock and this time it was Shiro who growled. He needed to close his mouth immediately or he was definitely going to start drooling all over them both. 

“Aren’t you glad we tested this out, Lance?” Keith asked, his voice barely penetrating the fog Lance and Shiro were sharing. “I think you should show Shiro how much you appreciate him helping us.”

Lance looked up at that.

Did Keith mean what he thought he meant? 

“Suck Shiro off.”

Yep, okay, he meant exactly what Lance thought. 

Lance had lost his voice, his mouth suddenly dry. Instead of speaking, he looked down at Shiro questioningly. His scent had been slowly tapering off, and Shiro was clearly back in control of himself. 

He still looked horny as fuck though.

At the question on Lance’s face, Shiro nodded his head slightly.

_Alright, okay, we’re doing this, holy shit._

Lance's thoughts were a blur, but his body knew exactly what to do, moving back to Shiro’s knees, pulling on the fastenings of the Black Paladin's training clothes, pushing his shirt up to bare Shiro’s stomach. It wasn’t necessary, but if Lance was going to do this, he was going to enjoy the full view. 

Shiro’s stomach was a work of art, littered with little scars that only served to make him look hotter. If Lance wasn’t so desperately turned on, he would have been jealous, but as it were he was in a position to lick those abs, so it was almost as good. 

He ran his tongue along the lines of Shiro’s stomach, dipping his tongue into the Alpha’s belly button, all the while his hands were working to pull those tight, stretchy pants down. 

Shiro wasn’t wearing any underwear. Shiro free-balled. This was a thought Lance was going to have to live with now and attempt to function as a normal human being. Fucking hell.

Sitting back, he finally had the chance to admire his prize.

His earlier assessment of Shiro’s cock was pretty accurate. Massive. 

Bigger even than Keith’s, which was saying something. Those Galran genes had treated him well because Keith was packing, but Shiro was a lot bigger overall than the other Alpha so it stood to reason this would be too. He could only imagine the size of his knot, but without Lance’s heat scent, he’d never see it. That was unfortunate.

Lance mentally slapped himself. _Focus, idiot!_

Shiro was panting, leaned back on his elbows to watch the events unfold. Lance bent down then, eager to get started, but paused, looking up at his boyfriend who was watching. 

Keith was fully dressed, but his hand was squeezing his thick erection through the training spandex he was wearing. His eyes were dark, and as Lance looked at him, his tongue darted out to wet his mouth. Lance’s own dick ached at the sight. 

If Lance was putting on a show, he was going to give them both a great performance. 

With no warning, Lance grasped Shiro’s cock, lifting it up off his stomach, running his fist down to the base. Shiro was already leaking precum, their earlier sparring mere foreplay in the Alpha’s eyes. 

Lance made sure to look Shiro directly in the eyes as he slid his tongue up the underside of the Alpha’s weeping prick. Twirling the tip of his tongue over the top, his hand following, his thumb caressing the frenulum. 

Once he could see Shiro’s breathing grow heavier, he closed his eyes and pushed his mouth down. 

Lance’s secret to a great blow job was drool. Lots of it. 

He let the saliva collect in his mouth, lubricating his movements, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back up. Once he hit the head again, he swirled his tongue and plunged back down, letting his canines catch softly on the shaft. 

His mouth sufficiently sopping, Lance pulled back up and off, allowing a thick, string of drool to bridge mouth to cock. He looked up at Shiro then, as he placed his tongue against the spongey head, his fist twisting up and down the length, while he panted hot, humid breath against the tip.

He smiled up at the clearly wrecked Alpha, before swallowing him down, down, down, relaxing his throat until his nose pressed against Shiro’s stomach. 

“Fucking hell,” Shiro moaned, one of his hands moving to card through Lance’s hair. 

“Right?” Keith replied, rapt.

“Better than you said,” he spoke through gritted teeth.

Lance pulled back suddenly, startling both Alphas.

“You guys talk about me sucking dick?” He cried, his mouth swollen and shiny. 

Keith rolled his eyes and Shiro reached up to grab Lance’s hair, pulling his mouth back down to his cock. Lance huffed but got back to work without complaint. 

He continued to deep throat Shiro until he felt the erection in his mouth grow even harder, pulling back to suck wetly on the head, his hand twisting up the exposed shaft. 

Shiro began to make deep, growling noises, warning Lance of his impending orgasm. Lance was so ready for it when he felt Keith’s hand run up his back, sliding into his hair, tangling his fingers with Shiro’s. 

Together they pushed his mouth all the way down, causing Lance to groan as Shiro shot hot come directly into the back of his throat. He swallowed, repeatedly, until he couldn’t continue, pulling off with a cough and shiver. 

Shiro’s hands were on him immediately, manhandling him so that Lance was in his lap, back to front. His mechanical hand came up to hold Lance’s throat, tilting his head so that Shiro could mouth at the scent glands below his ear. 

His organic hand made quick work on Lance’s pants, undoing them and slipping inside to fondle the Omega’s straining erection. 

Keith stood up, his feet on either side of the seated men, his pants already opened and his cock out. He stroked himself inches from Lance’s face, and he strained forward to lick the tip, but Shiro’s strong hand on his throat held him back.

“You’re so fucking desperate for it,” Keith spoke, his voice gravely and low. “My little cock slut.” 

Lance whined and Shiro squeezed his dick harder, the larger man’s hand able to fully cover the entire shaft. He almost wished he was in heat, so that Shiro could reach down and finger his wet asshole, but unfortunately, he was dry, and pain was not one of his kinks. 

“Fuck, ugh,” Keith squeezed his shaft to stave off the orgasm, but he’d been on the edge for too long, watching them fight. “I’m gonna come.” 

Shiro growled and his hand moved from Lance’s throat to his mouth, his fingers plunging inside to hold it open. 

This was hardly necessary because Lance _was_ desperate for it, and _definitely_ Keith’s little cock slut. His tongue was already hanging out as he eagerly panted. 

The first shot hit him right across his face, running from his eyebrows to his open mouth. The following mostly made it into his mouth, some down his chin, a little bit on Shiro’s hand. 

The smell of two aroused Alphas and Keith’s jizz on his face was everything, and even with very little friction on Shiro’s part, Lance was coming, shaking in Shiro’s arms. His hands came up to grasp Shiro’s thighs, his fingers digging in to ground himself.

Suddenly it was all over. 

Keith dropped down, still hanging out of his pants, and laid back with an arm thrown over his eyes. 

Shiro squeezed Lance and pushed him away gently, before getting up to walk over to all the training supplies, fastening his pants as he went. 

He returned with a towel for Lance, gently tipping the Omega’s head back and wiping his face clean. Lance purred, just a little. 

Keith looked up at that, watching his closest friend tend to his boyfriend. He tucked himself away and moved over to Lance, straightening out his clothes and zipping him up as well. 

He leaned down to kiss the tired, sweaty Omega. “You did really well today.” He swiped his tongue inside Lance’s mouth. “You’re such a good boy, so sexy and trusting.”

Shiro smiled at them and started to walk away. “I’ll see you guys around,” he waved over his shoulder. “Great job on incapacitating me earlier.” He said, just for Lance. And then he was gone.

“How awkward is it gonna be around Shiro now?” Lance asked, coming back to himself slowly. 

Keith laughed, “Shiro won’t be awkward, this is definitely not the craziest thing he’s ever gotten up to.”

Lance tried not to imagine what else Shiro had done. Later. When he was alone. 

“Okay, how awkward am I gonna be around Shiro now?” Keith stopped smiling. 

_Ah, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on my tumblr :)](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
